Je te le promets
by MeyHell
Summary: .HPSS.OS. Après la guerre, Severus est mort, Harry après avoir arpenté les couloirs de Poudlard, tombe sur le portrait de son ancien amant aujourd’hui décédé.


**Titre :** Je te le promets

**Auteur :** Hell

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ainsi que les lieux appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

**Pairing :** HPSS

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Angst / Drama / Deathfic.

**Résumé :** OS Après la guerre, Severus est mort, Harry après avoir arpenté les couloirs de Poudlard, tombe sur le portrait de son ancien amant aujourd'hui décédé.

**Note :** Alléluia, j'ai réussi à finir à truc (ce qu'elle ne dit pas c'est qu'elle la commencé y a perpettes …), bon c'est un truc de dépressif (Qui à dit encore ?). Mais je suis contente j'ai 18 pages D. Ah, et, écrire quand vos grands-parents sont à deux mètres, que votre grand-mère vous harcèle pour savoir ce que vous écrivez / lisez, c'est un peu la merde hein… Surtout quand vous arriver à un lemon ou à une phrase sans équivoque… Assez traumatisant comme expérience uu. Sinon, j'espère que vous aimerez et reviews, ça me motivera pour un autre OS à moitié écrit qui n'est pas une deathfic !

PS : L'idée de cet OS m'est venue quand j'ai lu une fic (laquelle mystère…) où Albus est mort et où Harry lui parle (à moins que ce soit MacGo…) alors qu'il n'est qu'un tableau.

Bonne Lecture. XxX Hell.

* * *

« La vie ne vaut rien, mais rien ne vaut la vie »

André Malraux

…

..

.

Le monde autour de moi est encore endormi. Mais mes yeux s'ennuient de ton visage, mes oreilles de ta voix et mon cœur saigne irrémédiablement de ton absence. Tout ce qui te faisait exister me manque, tes mains qui caressaient mon corps dans le silence de tes appartements, tes yeux d'obsidiennes dans lesquels j'avais pour habitude de me noyer.

Parfois, j'entends ta voix froide lancer un : « 20 points de moins pour Gryffondor ». Ou mon esprit croit apercevoir ton ombre noire disparaître dans les méandres des cachots, dans ces moments là, mon cœur bat tellement fort, je pense à ce que je pourrai te dire et à tes réactions et quand je m'aperçois que tout cela n'est qu'une illusion, qu'un mirage dans mon désert de solitude, j'ai l'impression de te voir mourir une nouvelle fois. Et j'en viens à souhaiter de ne jamais t'avoir connu… Dis, de combien de temps crois-tu que j'aurais besoin pour comprendre que je ne te reverrai plus jamais ?

Hier, je me suis enfermé dans les cachots, et j'ai fais des potions toute la journée, j'ai eu l'impression d'être plus proche de toi. Puis-je l'être encore plus en étant vivant ?

* * *

Le ciel était dégagé dévoilant des multitudes d'éclats de cristal. Au loin on entendait encore l'écho des cris joyeux des hommes et des femmes de nouveau libres. La guerre était finie. Une nouvelle ère allait commencer, apportant de nouvelles joies et de nouvelles peines. Des milliers d'hommes avaient péris durant cette guerre, certains en héros et d'autres à l'ombre de leur propre existence, oubliés de tous, haïs par tous. Et contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, Severus Snape ne faisait pas partie de cette catégorie.

Parce que dans un sombre couloir d'une célèbre école de sorcellerie, un jeune homme lui aussi connu dans le monde entier et encore plus depuis ces derniers jours, repensait à ce qu'il avait appris, plongé dans la Pensine du directeur, visionnant les souvenirs de celui qui était mort sous ses yeux, sans qu'il n'ait pu faire quoique ce soit.

Il se rappelait de l'allure du jeune garçon qui avait annoncé à sa mère qu'elle était une sorcière et de la façon dont celle-ci l'avait rabroué, puis de leur amitié naissante, leurs entrées à Poudlard, son père et son parrain, sa vie là-bas, la mort de ses parents, la douleur de Severus. Sa vie.

Ces moments défilaient dans sa tête, toujours plus vite, sans plus aucun sens logique. Il voyait, derrière ses yeux fermés desquels coulaient des larmes solitaires et silencieuses, le petit garçon et sa mère, l'adolescent, l'homme et Dumbledore discutant de la mort de celui-ci, l'amant qui pendant des mois avait parcouru son corps de ses mains et de sa bouche. Il n'en pouvait plus, il voulait fuir, loin de son esprit, de ses pensées, de son cœur qui brûlait atrocement à l'intérieur de sa poitrine.

On dit que le temps efface la douleur, alors il priait pour que les nuages avancent plus vite dans l'immensité du ciel emportant avec eux le temps, et sa douleur. Il pensait ironiquement, qu'alors qu'il n'avait jamais cru en rien, ces derniers temps il avait sans doute prié Dieu plus souvent que le plus fervent des chrétiens. Pour qu'il lui revienne, ou pour que sa peine s'efface. Pour des choses dont il ne se souvenait même plus. Pour pouvoir aller le rejoindre…

L'adolescent se releva de la fenêtre sur laquelle il s'était perché pour apercevoir le ciel, dans un gémissement de douleur, ses muscles étaient encore horriblement courbaturés, et Mme Pomfresh lui avait intimement donné l'ordre de resté couché encore pendant quelques temps, cependant Harry n'en avait que faire. La douleur de son corps lui faisant oublier pendant quelques secondes bénites celle de son cœur, et lui permettaient de ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à elle. Il déambula dans les couloirs vides et glacés de l'école de sorcellerie la plus célèbre du monde, ses pieds prenant inconsciemment la direction des cachots. A force d'y s'être faufilé ces derniers mois, il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait s'y rendre les yeux fermés, sauf que plus personne ne l'attendrait jamais là-bas.

La descente des quelques dizaines d'escaliers y menant fut le plus difficile, pris dans sa transe de douleur, il avait du mal à poser ses pieds sur les marches, manquant à plusieurs reprises de tomber la tête la première contre la pierre froide.

Les couloirs étaient sombres, plus qu'habituellement, où peut-être était-ce lui qui n'avait jamais pris la peine de les observer vraiment, tout à sa joie d'aller rejoindre son amant le plus vite possible.

Il arriva devant la porte de bois clair, qui abritait encore maintenant les appartements du maître des potions. Personne n'avait rien touché, et Harry n'avait jamais eu le courage suffisant pour y entrer alors que lui n'était plus là. Mais peut-être que… Oui, ce soir était sûrement le moment…

Il poussa doucement la porte, les torches s'allumant brusquement à l'ouverture de celle-ci. Harry entra prudemment, des sanglots déchirants coincés dans sa gorge, rien n'avait changé.

Un livre reposait encore sur la table basse devant la cheminée, qui à l'instar des lampes s'était elle aussi allumée lorsque Harry avait fait irruption dans la pièce, des copies parsemées de traits rouges nerveux s'étalaient sur le bureau, la porte de la chambre était ouverte, dévoilant par la même occasion un bout des draps de soie noire qui recouvraient le lit deux places. Harry s'avança, les poings serrés, ses ongles formant des demi-lunes sur ses paumes blafardes. Des souvenirs affluaient devant ses yeux. Lui, la tête sur les genoux de Severus, leurs yeux fixant les ombres que projetait le feu dans l'âtre. Severus sur lui, embrassant son cou, tous deux allongés sur le lit. Lui venant enlacer le cou de son amant alors que celui-ci corrigeait des copies, le taquinant tendrement.

Rien n'avait changé, son amant aurait pu surgir d'une des pièces qu'il n'aurait pas été si étonné… Et c'était sans doute ce qui faisait le plus mal. Pouvoir frôler du doigt la vie qui leur aurait été donné si tout cela n'était pas arrivé, s'il n'était pas mort. Tellement de regrets, de mots et de gestes non achevés, il voulait le retrouver. Il ne pouvait pas continuer seul, pas comme ça. Piégé dans cet état de semi mort. Et seul, infiniment seul.

C'est sur ces pensées qu'il entra dans la chambre, ici non plus rien n'avait bougé. Rien excepté…

Le monde aurait pu s'arrêter de tourner, ou la terre s'effondrer qu'il ne s'en serait pas rendu compte. La seule et unique chose qui comptait vraiment était ces yeux aussi noirs que l'enfer qui l'observaient, ce visage froid qui le fixait alors qu'il s'était résigné à ne plus jamais ressentir ces frissons qui parcouraient son corps alors qu'il sentait _son_ regard sur celui-ci. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine semblant vouloir rejoindre la personne à qui il appartenait. Malgré tous, malgré tout. Même si son possesseur était mort et ne pourrait jamais plus le serrer dans ses bras. Parce qu'il ne serait jamais plus qu'un tableau. Qu'un exutoire illusoire à sa douleur…

« -Potter. »

Et sa voix, Dieu sa voix ! Ses derniers jours, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour l'entendre à nouveau et lui parler, et maintenant que c'était chose faite, il ne parvenait pas à réaliser. C'était tout simplement trop. Trop beau, trop fort, trop douloureux. Il se contentait de le fixer, les larmes au bord des yeux et le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il avait mal, et en même temps il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien depuis des jours. Parce qu'il était là. Il n'était pas réellement sûr de cela en fait. Après tout, il n'était qu'un tableau, était-ce la représentation de son amant, juste son visage couché sur une toile, auquel ont avait donné la parole, tel un pantin désincarné ? Ou était-ce bien lui, avec ses souvenirs, son âme et ses sentiments ?

Harry n'en savait rien et pour ainsi dire, il s'en fichait éperdument. Il savait juste que Severus, _son_ Severus, était en face de lui, à seulement quelques mètres, et qu'il avait prononcé son nom, de ce ton froid qui lui procurait pourtant des frissons le long de sa colonne.

« -Sev' ? C'est vraiment toi ?

-Bien sûr, idiot, qui veux tu que ce soit ?! »

Cela semblait sûrement idiot à dire et même à penser, mais malgré sa répartie qui aurait facilement pu vexer Harry si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre, il ne put s'empêcher de se dire que ce bâtard lui avait horriblement manqué.

« -Je suis content de te revoir, répondit-il tendrement.

-Bien, le plaisir n'est pas partagé, Monsieur Potter. De plus je vous ferai signaler que le couvre-feu est passé depuis je ne sais quelle heure et que vous avez, une fois de plus, brisé un des règlements de l'école.

-Il n'y a plus de couvre-feu. Depuis… la fin de la bataille. En fait l'école est pratiquement vide, seul ceux qui ne savait pas où aller sont restés ici. »

Le portrait eut un moment l'air désappointé, mais se reprit. Pourtant le brun le remarqua, et cela dépendait surtout du fait qu'il s'empêchait avec acharnement de cligner des paupières, ne voulait pas perdre l'image de cet homme qu'il avait imaginé perdre pour toujours.

« -Cela n'explique pas le fait que vous vous promeniez hors de vos appartements, et dans les cachots de surplus !

-C'est sûrement vrai. Mais tu sais comment je suis pas vrai ? Un…

-Insupportable Gryffondor, oui, je sais. »

Harry sourit, geste insignifiant en soi, mais qui prenait tout son sens lorsque l'on savait que le survivant ne l'avait pas fait depuis plus de deux mois. Depuis que la guerre avait empirée, depuis que les morts avaient pris le pas sur les vivants à l'intérieur de son esprit.

« -Tu… Harry hésitait à finir sa phrase, se mordillant doucement la lèvre, il prit une grande inspiration et continua : Tu t'en souviens, pas vrai ? De nous je veux dire ? »

Le Garçon-qui-avait-vaincu regardait le visage pâle de son ancien professeur, comme si sa vie en dépendait, et dans un sens, c'était sans doute un peu le cas, parce qu'il était certain de ne pas pouvoir supporter une réponse négative à cette question. De ne pouvoir supporter un rejet de la part de celui qu'il avait mis tant de temps à conquérir. Cela s'était fait doucement, mais au fur et à mesure du temps, il avait du se résoudre à admettre son attirance pour l'ex-serpentard. Celle-ci avait commencé vers le milieu de l'année, pendant un cours d'Occlumencie - Dumbledore avait décidé qu'il était temps pour lui de reprendre les leçons avec Severus- où il avait, une nouvelle fois, découvert son père sous à autre jour, celui du garçon arrogant et stupide. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas aperçu que ce souvenir, mais également un autre qui l'avait beaucoup plus troublé.

Dans ce souvenir, son professeur était nu et se faisait prendre contre un mur par un Lucius Malfoy tout aussi nu avant que les rôles ne s'inversent subitement, le blond cognant légèrement contre le mur de pierre à chaque coup de reins de l'homme derrière lui. Et les corps brûlants et recouverts de sueurs des deux amants n'avait plus quittés l'esprit d'Harry pendant une longue semaine où le brun avait cru devenir fou, fou de désir et de frustration pour cet homme…

« -Bien sûr, je suis mort, pas atteint d'un quelconque charme d'amnésie, que je sache ! »

_Je suis mort… Je suis mort… Je suis…_ Harry ne voulait pas entendre cela, il voulait se convaincre que Severus lui parlait vraiment, que son corps était encore chaud, qu'il pourrait le serrer dans ses bras s'il en avait envie. Mais il ne voulait pas savoir que son corps qu'il avait tant désiré, croupissait dans une boîte à l'intérieur du sol, parmi des centaines d'autres.

« -Ne dis pas ça, s'il te plaît. » Murmura le plus jeune, se laissant glisser contre le mur le plus proche du tableau, posa la tête sur ses genoux, ses yeux fixant le vide. S'efforçant de faire disparaître ces paroles qui l'avaient touchées comme un « Avada Kedavra » en plein cœur.

« -Quoi ? Que je suis mort ? C'est la vérité pourtant. » L'homme prononça ses paroles plus doucement, presque tendrement, penchant la tête sur le côté pour observer le jeune homme écroulé en face de lui.

« -Je m'en fiche, je ne veux pas entendre ça… » Sa voix à lui, était brisée, rendue rauque par les sanglots qu'il cherchait à retenir.

« -Tu devrais pourtant… » Ce murmure là, resta longtemps suspendu dans le silence oppressant qui enserrait la pièce de son étau. Aucun des deux hommes ne chercha à parler pendant un long moment, l'un parce qu'il n'en éprouvait pas le besoin, l'autre parce qu'il essayait de ravaler ses sanglots.

Malgré les paroles de Severus, ces mots ne furent plus prononcés, que cela soit par l'un ou par l'autre, pendant toutes les nuits que durerait la parenthèse que la vie leur accordait pour pouvoir s'aimer encore un peu. Juste pendant quelques secondes d'éternité.

* * *

Les jours suivants passèrent dans cet état de monotonie morbide, Harry était plongé dans un état de somnolence quotidien, ne pouvant rattacher _Sa_ réalité au monde qui l'entourait… Et ses nuits se déroulèrent dans la chambre de son ex-amant. Comme avant. Comme avant que son monde ne s'écroule et que celui des autres ne se redresse. Il passait ses nuits à discuter et à observer Severus, cherchant à mémoriser chaque trait, chaque expression de celui-ci, sachant, bien que ne voulant pas l'admettre, que ces instants ne seraient pas éternels et qu'un jour son amour lui serait repris, il ne dormait quasiment pas de la nuit, se rattrapant la journée. Passant celle-ci la tête enfoncée dans une épaisse couverture, rêvant de la nuit à venir. Et de la prochaine. Inlassablement.

Hermione était la seule à s'inquiéter pour lui, bien que le principal concerné ne le remarque pas, -Ron était rentré chez lui pour que sa famille puisse se soutenir mutuellement de la perte de Fred.- Elle regardait son meilleur ami s'enfoncer de plus en plus loin dans les ténèbres, ne mangeant que peu, ne parlant quasiment jamais, les yeux dans le vague. Il avait le visage blafard et émacié, ses cheveux lui tombaient devant les yeux, et ses vêtements trop larges, lui donnaient une allure qui pouvait rivaliser avec celle de Sirius, lorsque celui-ci s'était échappé d'Azkaban. Hermione avait peur, elle avait terriblement peur pour Harry. Elle craignait de le voir s'effondrer à chaque instant, et une chose en entraînant un autre, elle se mit à l'observer plus souvent, et indubitablement elle remarqua que pas un soir Harry ne regagna sa chambre.

Cependant, contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, il ne sombrait pas dans la dépression la plus profonde, en fait il était même plutôt heureux. Il voyait Severus et pouvait lui parler toutes les nuits ! Il adorait cela.

Mais, la folie le guettait. Son directeur l'avait pourtant prévenu, une fois, il y a très longtemps, lorsque qu'un gamin pas plus haut que trois pommes restait des heures à observer sa famille devant le miroir de Rised. Il avait fini par se convaincre que Severus, quelque part, était vivant, et que bientôt il viendrait le chercher pour l'emmener avec lui et qu'il pourrait de nouveau se fondre en lui, le laisser le toucher, l'embrasser.

Lorsqu'il était dans sa chambre, il repensait à eux, pas à la fin, juste à eux. A des moments qui sans être vraiment importants, s'étaient gravés dans sa mémoire…

_Flash-back. _

La pièce principale de l'appartement de Severus était éclairée seulement par la lueur rougeâtre que reflétait le feu qui ronflait dans la cheminée sur les murs. Harry était assis à même le sol, sa tête reposant sur le côté du genou gauche de l'homme assis, lui, dans un fauteuil, un livre dans la main. Le silence était ponctué par le bruit du feu et des pages du livre que l'on tournaient, lorsque Harry prit la parole, dans un murmure quasiment inaudible :

« -J'ai peur tu sais.

-De quoi ? Demanda le maître des potions posant son livre sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil et portant son regard sur l'adolescent à ses pieds.

-De la guerre.

-Tu as peur de mourir ? »

Un froncement de sourcils vint dans un premier temps lui répondre. Alors que Harry réfléchissait sur sa question, non, il n'avait pas peur de mourir, il avait ancré dans sa mémoire les paroles de la prophétie, et il savait qu'il ne s'en sortirait sans doute pas vivant. La seule chose qu'il pouvait espérer était de tirer Voldemort avec lui vers la mort. Il y était déterminé.

« -Non, j'ai peur … De me retrouver seul. Ou d'échouer, de ne pas réussir à tuer Voldemort, mais non, je n'ai pas peur de mourir.

-Idiot. »

Le brun leva la tête vers son amant, surpris par le ton pincé que celui-ci avait utilisé. Il le découvrit les lèvres pincées, les sourcils froncés. Le Gryffondor se releva et vint se placer à califourchon sur les genoux de l'homme.

« - Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? Demanda le plus jeune, le front apposé contre celui de l'homme devant lui, ses yeux émeraude fixant les iris noirs qui lui faisaient face.

- Parce que, je t'interdis de mourir, tu entends. Tu es le Garçon-qui-a-survécu, tu n'as pas le droit de mourir. Tu tueras Voldemort, et tu vivras longtemps, heureux. Et tu mourras entouré de tes arrières arrières petits-enfants. Répondit-il, étonnamment sérieux, et la voix dépourvue de sarcasme.

- C'est bien beau tout ça, mais tu as oublié quelques petits détails… »

Severus fixa Harry, l'interrogation dans le regard. Le brun l'embrassa doucement, ses lèvres venant se poser sur celles de son vis-à-vis en une simple caresse, avant de répondre.

« -Premièrement, je suis gay, ce qui enlève les arrières arrières petits-enfants, et deuxièmement, tu ne te serais pas un peu oublié dans le programme ?

-Je… Tu peux trouver mieux que moi Harry. Beaucoup mieux, et beaucoup plus jeune et plus… »

Un doigt cajoleur vint se poser sur ses lèvres, l'empêchant de continuer à énumérer les raisons qui les empêchaient d'être ensemble. Et un regard amoureux et tendre lui sourit.

« -Je me fiche bien de tout ça. Je te veux toi, pas quelqu'un d'autre. Juste, toi. Je me fous du reste du monde. Tant que tu es avec moi tout va bien, Sev'… »

_Fin Flash-back. _

Cette scène là, était gravée, comme des centaines d'autres, au fer rouge dans son esprit, le brûlant à chaque fois qu'il l'effleurait. Sa hantise était devenue réelle finalement, il s'était retrouvé seul, mais il l'avait retrouvé. Il l'avait retrouvé. Pour un temps encore. Un coin isolé de son esprit priait chaque instant pour que ce temps se rallonge encore un peu, juste encore un peu plus.

Harry était, présentement, allongé sur le lit aux couvertures noires, se chamaillant avec le portrait en face de lui. Il débattait sur la manière d'enseigner de celui-ci, enfin plutôt sa manière d'enlever des points aux membres de sa maison, et en particulier à lui-même. Même après qu'ils se soient mis ensemble, le professeur n'avait jamais arrêté de prendre son élève pour sa bête noire personnelle.

« - Je te le jure, Sev' ! J'ai compté, tu m'as enlevé plus de points à moi seul, qu'à tous les membres de Gryffondor !

-Je ne te crois pas, je n'ai pas pu t'enlever autant de points, uniquement en un an.

-Et bien, regarde, il y a eu les multiples devoirs non rendus, les ingrédients et les fioles détruites, les chaudrons explosés, les blagues faites au Serpentards, les multiples fois où Malfoy et moi on se disputait, la fois où j'ai couru dans les couloirs, celle où ma chemise n'était pas réglementaire et…

-D'accord, d'accord, je te crois. Satisfait ?

-Très. » Répondit Harry un sourire au lèvres.

La nuit, ainsi que toutes les suivantes se déroulèrent dans une ambiance détendue et heureuse. Mais Hermione avait découvert que son ami ne passait pas ses nuits dans sa chambre et avait finalement trouvé où et avec qui il les passaient. Et ce fut ce qui marqua la fin, de leur parenthèse de vie. Parce que au bout de seulement quelques semaines, celle-ci vint reprendre ses droits, annihilant tout sur son passage. Et le cœur d'Harry le fut lui aussi.

* * *

Le Survivant était installé dans le fauteuil le plus près du feu, de la salle commune déserte des Gryffondor, un livre entre les mains, pourtant ses yeux étaient fixés sur les flammes dans la cheminée. Il pensait à lui, à cette nuit, et à celle d'hier. Perdu dans ses songes, il n'entendit pas son amie venir s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en face de lui, sans bruit, fixant le visage de son ami perdu dans le vague. Ce fut un soupir prononcé qui ramena finalement Harry à la réalité, pour un moment au moins.

« -Harry, il faut qu'on parle.

-Je t'écoute, 'Mione. »

Malgré sa réponse, ses yeux étaient toujours fixés sur le néant, et ses pensées toujours tournées vers la même personne.

« -Non, tu ne m'écoutes pas ! Harry, s'il te plaît, regarde moi quand je te parle. »

Le susnommé lui lança un regard noir, qui fut difficilement pris au sérieux compte tenu des cernes bleutées qui le soulignait, mais se résout finalement à regarder celle qu'il considérait, malgré tout, comme sa meilleureamie.

Celle-ci, regardait ses mains qui reposaient sur ses genoux, d'une manière gênée, maintenant qu'elle avait Harry devant elle, Hermione ne savait plus par où commencer, aussi elle décida de ne pas tourner autour du pot. Elle fixa les yeux de son ami, qui malgré la fatigue évidente semblaient plus vivants que ce à quoi elle avait était habitué ses derniers jours, puis lança :

« -Je sais que tu ne passes pas tes nuits dans ta chambre depuis un moment et je sais aussi où et avec qui tu les passes. »

Harry avait subitement blanchi, ses cernes ressortant comme jamais sur sa peau blanche. Il ne voulait rien entendre, ne voulait rien savoir. Il espérait seulement redescendre dans les cachots et parler pendant des heures à l'homme qu'il aimait, à défaut d'autre chose. A défaut de pouvoir le toucher et de ressentir l'extase qui l'habitait lorsqu'il lui faisait l'amour.

Mais la préfète continua à parler, s'acharna à lui faire comprendre que ce qu'il faisait était mal et que Severus était mort. Elle lui posa des tonnes de questions sur la relation qu'il entretenait avec lui. Après tout, elle croyait –comme tout le monde- qu'il le haïssait, alors pourquoi passait-il ses nuits avec lui ?

Elle ne comprenait pas, comment aurait-elle put ? , alors que lui-même avait parfois du mal à comprendre ses sentiments tellement confus, mais tellement intenses.

Mais il ne supporta pas la phrase qui suivit la tirade de la jeune fille : « Je ne peux pas te laisser continuer comme ça, Harry. Tu es en train de te tuer. Je ne te laisserai pas y retourner. ».

Il se l'était promis, que jamais plus personne ne dicterait ses choix, ne dicterait sa vie. Comme l'avait fait les Dursley pendant onze ans, puis comme l'avait fait Dumbledore, dans une moindre mesure, pendant les sept années qui avaient suivies.

En tuant Voldemort, il s'était juré que jamais plus personne ne l'obligerait à faire quelque chose contre sa volonté.

« -Je ferais ce que je veux, Hermione. Je te remercie de t'inquiéter pour moi. Mais cette fois, je ferais ce dont j'ai envie, et ce dont j'ai besoin. Et j'ai besoin de voir Severus, alors que tu le veuille ou non, je continuerai à aller le voir. » Coupa le survivant, d'une voix à la fois ferme et glacée. Celle du leader qui avait guidée la Bataille Finale et non pas celle du jeune adolescent qu'il était encore.

Il se leva et sortit tranquillement de la salle commune, laissant derrière lui une Hermione inquiète et, même si elle avait du mal à se l'avouer, vexée de la considération que le jeune homme avait porté à ses paroles.

Harry, lui avait quelqu'un à voir.

Lors du trajet dans les couloirs, les souvenirs de sa vie avec Severus affluèrent une nouvelle fois. Lui apportant de la joie, et paradoxalement une grande tristesse, parce que ses instants étaient et resteraient des souvenirs, et qu'il ne pourrait pas y en avoir d'autre…

_Flash-back. _

Il était bien, il avait chaud et son esprit était encore engourdi par le sommeil, il entendait Severus s'activer dans la salle de bain attenante à la chambre. Malgré le fait qu'il aurait sûrement pu aller le rejoindre sous la douche, il ne pouvait se résoudre au fait de se lever, parce que se lever signifiait quitter ce lit, ces appartements et son amant. Alors non, il n'arrivait pas à se motiver suffisamment pour sortir du lit qui portait encore la trace de leurs ébats de la nuit dernière.

Il se rappela qu'il avait cours de potions dans une petite demi-heure pourtant rien n'aurait pu le faire quitter son état de douce béatitude. Sauf peut-être son professeur, qui lui était bien déterminé à sortir l'adolescent de son … Non, de _leur_ lit. De gré ou de force. Mais foi de Severus Snape, Harry Potter, survivant ou pas, serait à l'heure pour son cours.

« -Harry, lève toi. Tu vas arriver en retard, à Mon cours en plus de cela. » Dit-il se couchant au côté de son amant, faisant glisser sa main dans ces cheveux corbeaux qu'il adorait comme le reste du corps du jeune homme près de lui.

« -Hmmm, et si je suis en retard, qu'est ce que tu feras ? » Demanda Harry, d'une voix qui se voulait sensuelle mais qui, de par le fait qu'il venait de se réveiller, sonnait plutôt comme celle d'un enfant.

Celle d'un enfant qu'il n'avait pas eut le temps d'être. Et qu'il ne voulait plus être.

« -Bien, je te retirerai des points et de donnerai une retenue. Tu devrais avoir l'habitude non ? »

Le jeune homme fit fi de la remarque sarcastique de l'homme aux cheveux noirs, préférant coller son bassin contre celui de son vis-à-vis, promenant sa bouche contre son oreille et murmurant lascivement : « Oh oui, punis-moi. ».

Severus, ne pouvant résister au corps brûlant qui remuait avec suggestivité ses hanches contre son bassin, envoya sa raison loin de lui, tandis qu'il murmurait à l'oreille du gryffondor un « Tu devrais avoir honte de profiter de moi ainsi. », auquel un rire espiègle répondit. Rire qu'il coupa en embrassant fougueusement le survivant désormais sous lui.

Finalement ils arriveraient peut-être tout les deux en retard à leur cours.

_Fin Flash-back._

* * *

Harry était présentement allongé en chien fusil regardant les lèvres de l'homme bouger tandis qu'il parlait d'il ne savait quoi. Il était trop fatigué pour essayer de comprendre, moralement et physiquement. Il était réellement exténué et les paroles qu'Hermione avait prononcées quelques heures plus tôt tournaient sans cesse dans son esprit. Il se demandait si, quelque part, elle n'avait pas raison, si quelque part il ne ferait pas mieux d'arrêter de venir voir Severus. Même si cela serait douloureux. Et qu'il ne pouvait pas penser à retourner dans l'état dans lequel il était quelques jours plus tôt : éteint, vide.

Il commençait doucement à s'endormir, porté par le son de la voix de Severus et par la vue de ses lèvres qui bougeaient inlassablement, le ramena vers un passé pas si lointain que cela, vers un souvenir qu'il chérirait toute sa vie, parce qu'il marquait le début de sa relation avec son professeur.

_Flash-back _

Le cours de Potions était fini depuis quelques minutes, mais Harry, contrairement à ses habitudes d'il y a quelques semaines, était encore dans la salle et pas le plus loin possible d'ici comme ce à quoi il avait habitué son professeur-plus-si-honni-que-cela. Le brun était seul dans la pièce. Seul avec Snape. Ses mains étaient moites et son cœur battait à toute vitesse. Tout compte fait il n'était plus si sûr de faire ce qu'il avait décidé la veille.

En effet, le Survivant, dans un esprit tout à fait gryffondoresque avait projeté de prendre son courage à deux mains et d'avouer ses sentiments à l'homme devant lui. Alors que depuis environ un mois, il avait commencé à essayer d'avoir le plus de retenue possible, espérant passer plus de temps avec son professeur, l'effleurant à chaque fois que celui-ci était près de lui, jouant de sous-entendus plus ou moins vaseux, essayant d'attirer son attention. Ce qui avait, selon le gryffondor, assez bien marché dans l'ensemble puisque Snape n'avait, pas encore, essayé de le tuer.

« -Potter, je vous prierez de quitter cette salle. Le cours est terminé, et à moins que vous ne vouliez passer plus de temps en ma compagnie… » Lança le maître des potions, un sourire sarcastique sur ses lèvres roses pâles qui donnait à Harry l'envie de l'embrasser à chaque fois qu'il parlait, même s'il lui lançait des remarques sarcastiques, et cela arrivait très très souvent.

« -Oui. » Dit rêveusement le brun, avançant plus près de son interlocuteur et fixant de ses orbes émeraude les lèvres qui reprenait la parole, d'un ton surpris :

« -Pardon ?

« -Je veux passer plus de temps avec vous. Beaucoup plus de temps. » Répondit le Survivant regardant son vis-à-vis dans les yeux dans lesquels il se noyait irrémédiablement.

Severus lui était plus que surpris, et, s'il n'avait pas eu autant de retenue, il aurait eu les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte. Harry –gamin insolent- Potter venait de lui dire qu'il voulait passer du temps avec lui… Il commençait à se demander si c'était lui qui avait bu une potion hallucinogène ou Potter qui avait été empoisonné. Ou peut-être était-ce une blague ? Un stupide pari fait avec des Gryffondors tout aussi stupides ? Curieusement une partie de lui, très bien cachée et loin de la surface de son être avait envie que ce ne soit pas le cas. Mais, cette infime partie étant là où elle était, il n'en tint pas compte et reprit, sarcastique :

« -Bien, alors que diriez vous d'une retenue chaque jour de la semaine jusqu'aux prochaine vacances, Monsieur Potter ?

-D'accord. Et vous pouvez même en rajouter après les dites vacances, vous savez professeur. »

Non, ce gosse n'arriverait pas à le faire reculer, il n'avait pas reculé devant Voldemort, ce n'était pas ce morveux de seize ans à peine qui allait réussir tout de même ?

Oh et puis, peut-être que si finalement, parce que le regard que celui-ci, morveux ou pas, lui lançait était celui d'un prédateur et pas celui d'un élève de seize ans justement !

Il n'aurait pas été autant inquiet, s'il avait été sûr de réagir correctement, à savoir le repousser, si celui-ci venait à faire quelque chose d'idiot, comme l'embrasser par exemple. A cette idée, une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit.

Ca s'était mauvais, d'autant plus que le jeune homme, qui était accessoirement son élève, était maintenant à seulement quelques centimètres de lui, fixant la bas de son visage, sûrement ses lèvres, d'un regard où le vert s'était transformé en noir sous le coup de Merlin sait quelle émotion, Severus espérait seulement que le désir n'avait rien à voir la dedans…

Harry, lui, n'était plus vraiment conscient de ses actions, bien, si, mais il assistait surtout aux décisions de son corps et de ses hormones comme un spectateur, sa raison n'ayant plus aucun choix à faire, s'abandonnant aux envies libertines de son traître de corps. Il se disait qu'il aurait pu plus mal partir, après tout, l'homme aurait pu dégainer sa baguette pour lui jeter un sort, au lieu de ça l'homme s'était contenté de reculer, pour se retrouver dos au mur. Il ne put empêcher une des parties inférieures de son anatomie de penser que s'était l'autre baguette de l'homme qu'il voulait le voir dégainer. Le brun s'obligea à envoyer ces pensées loin de lui, tandis qu'il posait la paume de sa main contre la joue de l'homme, la caressant du pouce, s'extasiant de la texture douce de son épiderme. Il voulait pouvoir découvrir la douceur de sa peau sur toutes les autres parties du corps de Severus.

L'homme aux yeux noirs, était perdu quelque part entre sa libido, qui espérait avoir quelque chose à faire ce soir, et peut-être tout les autres soirsde la semaine et sa raison, qui, elle, hurlait à s'en rompre la voix, si elle en avait eu une, que ce garçon était un élève, et que par conséquent un panneau interdit clignotait au dessus de sa tête, que Albus serait déçu par son comportement et qu'il le renverrait. Pourtant, lorsque le jeune brun lui fit profiter de la chaleur qui dégageait la main sur sa joue, il n'en eut que faire, et sa raison fut reléguée au second plan. Il en profiterait juste un peu, après il lui hurlerait dessus et le renverrait dans son dortoir, mais pour le moment, juste un peu de chaleur réchauffant son cœur glacé ne pouvait pas lui faire du mal, pas vrai ?

Harry commença à rapprocher ses lèvres de celles de son vis-à-vis, cherchant à capter, à avaler le souffle chaud de l'homme, sa bouche se posa doucement sur celle en face de lui, attendant une réponse, il ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes, profitant de la douceur de l'instant dans lequel ils étaient tout les deux plongés.

Severus était, si ce n'est choqué, déconnecté, il n'arrivait pas à intégré que son élève l'embrassait, l'élève qu'il détestait cordialement et qui le lui rendait bien avait ses lèvres trop douces et fraîches sur les siennes ! Il pensa furtivement qu'heureusement que les Doloris à répétition de Voldemort lui avait donné un cœur endurant parce que sinon il y aurait eu de forte chance pour qu'il meure, ici et maintenant, d'une attaque. Mais lorsque les lèvres commencèrent à remuer sur les siennes, tentant d'en ouvrir l'accès, toute pensée cohérente disparue, et il laissa, lui aussi, son corps prendre le pas sur sa conscience.

Le survivant était aux anges, l'homme qu'il désirait comme un malade depuis quelques mois répondait à son baiser, y répondait même avec fougue, pensa-t-il lorsqu'il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur les mains de Severus autour de ses poignets, la langue de Severus dans sa bouche. Cela ne faisait même pas une minute qu'il s'embrassait que Harry pensait déjà qu'il était devenu accro à ses baisers, à son goût et ce qui faisait qu'il était lui. Son professeur qu'il avait détesté pendant plus de six ans. Et qu'il désirait à présent plus que tout.

_Fin Flash-back. _

Après leur baiser, Severus l'avait renvoyé dans son dortoir, en hurlant et en gesticulant, mais le Survivant n'avait pas laissé tombé, il s'était entêté, et après chaque cour pendant une bonne semaine, voire plus, il avait recommencé à l'embrasser, et au fur et à mesure la détermination de l'homme à le repousser avait diminuée, jusqu'au jour où Harry s'était retrouvé assis sur le bureau, lui et Severus se déshabillant mutuellement. C'était ce jour là qui avait marqué un tournant dans leur relation, même si Harry ne savait toujours pas pourquoi.

Finalement le jeune homme s'endormit sur l'image des lèvres de son amant sur les siennes.

* * *

Le cimetière avait été érigé à la mémoire des héros morts au combat pendant les deux guerres contre Voldemort, selon la décision prise par Scrimgeour, qui à défaut d'être aussi incompétent que Fudge était obnubilé par sa propre position sociale, prenant des décisions pour sauvegarder sa position plutôt que pour le bien des autres sorciers –bien que cela ne change pas vraiment de l'ancien ministre.- Harry avait refusé que Severus soit placé ici, en vain. Le Survivant avait, en effet, dit à ses professeurs, ou plutôt leur avait hurlé**,** que le maître des potions aurait détesté ce retrouver dans ce lieu, mais aucune des relations de l'homme ne le connaissant aussi bien que Harry, personne n'avait été de l'avis de celui-ci, et avait approuvé le ministre lorsque celui-ci avait émis l'idée de la placer ici. Et le jeune homme avait été obligé de se résigner à cela. Même si Harry s'était détesté de ne pas pouvoir au moins lui donner la fin qu'il aurait souhaité avoir.

Aussi, c'était ici qu'il devait venir aujourd'hui, pour voir Severus et pour rendre hommage à ces gens qu'il avait aimés et qui été tombés sans qu'il puisse l'en empêcher, comme pour Cédric et Sirius, l'histoire s'était répétée inlassablement. Lui, survivant, et les autres, mourrant auprès de lui les uns après les autres.

Il faisait beau, mais le brun avait envie qu'il pleuve à torrents, parce que cela aurait été le seul moyen pour lui de dissimuler les larmes qui brouillait son regard émeraude et que cela aurait été accordé à son humeur, mais le soleil brillait, et sur le chemin qui l'avait conduit ici, les gens qu'il avait rencontré parlaient et riaient trop fort, leurs voix pénétrant dans sa tête dans une horrible cacophonie, sa tête était prise dans un étau, il avait l'impression d'être hors de son corps. Il avançait sans y penser vraiment, en fait il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir clairement du tout. Il s'était senti prêt à défaillir à chaque pas qui le rapprochait de ce lieu, mais maintenant qu'il se trouvait devant le portail de fer, ce sentiment était à son apogée, et à cela venait s'ajouter son estomac noué, et ses mains moites. Il n'avait plus aucune envie de venir ici, mais, et bien, il le devait.

Il l'avait décidé quelque part entre la cinquième heure de la matinée et le lever du soleil, il avait choisi de venir se persuader que Severus était bel et bien mort. Il s'était dit que s'il voyait sa tombe, il n'aurait plus aucun doute. Mais fallait il qu'il arrive déjà jusque là.

Le portail grinça à son ouverture et le gravier sous ses pas, alors qu'il longeait les allés, produisait un bruit qui aurait pu être rassurant dans un autre lieu que celui-ci, dans cet endroit il faisait plutôt battre son cœur plus vite, et un boule se noua bientôt dans sa gorge lorsqu'il passa devant la tombe de Remus Lupin, son professeur et meilleur ami de son père, Harry pensait parfois que le Paradis devait être bien joyeux avec les quatre Maraudeurs enfin réunis. Il avança difficilement, observant parfois les noms sur les tombes de marbre blanc –Le ministre avait «gracieusement offert » des stèles de marbre de la même couleur à tout le monde, il avait dit une fois, alors que la condition de Survivant de Harry l'avait forcé à venir prononcer un discours vantant les mérites du ministère durant la guerre, que cela ajoutait une touche d'esthétique à ce lieu. Harry avait du se retenir de le frapper-, une fois de plus, les réminiscences des moments passés avec ceux qui reposaient présentement sous ses pieds lui frappant l'esprit avec autant de force qu'un Doloris lancé par Voldemort.

Hagrid, son premier ami, celui qui l'avait sorti de l'enfer qu'avait été sa vie chez les Dursley, qui lui avait appris qu'il était un sorcier. Maugrey, Fred et des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas, restant anonymes pour ses yeux et dans son cœur. Lorsqu'un nom inconnu passait devant son regard, seul un pincement au cœur venait perturber sa marche, il y avait eu suffisamment de morts autour de lui pour qu'il pleure encore ceux des autres.

Finalement, et même s'il aurait préféré marcher sans jamais devoir s'arrêter devant cette stèle-ci, il stoppa ses pas devant la sépulture de Severus Snape, qui lui avait dit une fois que s'il venait à mourir, il préférerait être incinéré, bien que cette méthode ne soit guère courante dans le monde sorcier. A cause du fait que la magie pouvait, dans une certaine mesure, conserver le corps du défunt. Et même si Harry comprenait que l'on préférait garder une trace de son passage sur Terre sous la forme d'un corps toujours « conservé », il s'était finalement rangé à l'opinion de Severus.

_Flash-back_

Harry adorait ces moments sur l'oreiller après avoir fait l'amour, premièrement parce qu'il se sentait infiniment bien mais aussi parce que Severus était plus loquace qu'habituellement. Le brun était présentement allongé sur le lit dans les bras forts de son amant, écoutant patiemment les battements qui lui prouvaient que l'homme était vivant, l'une de ses mains jouait calmement avec les cheveux de jais de son vis-à-vis qui, lui, caressant tendrement le dos de l'adolescent. Le moment respirait le calme et la sérénité. Puis le plus âgé prit la parole :

« -Harry ?

-Voui ? Demanda le susnommé, relevant la tête pour fixer son professeur dans les yeux

-Si je meurs …

-Je ne veux rien savoir, tu ne vas pas mourir de toute façon ! Bouda-t-il la tête dans le creux du cou de Severus, respirant son odeur et essayant de calmer la bouffée de panique qui l'avait étouffé à l'entente de ses mots.

-Si je meurs, je ne veux pas être mis en Terre. Continua-t-il, faisant fi de la remarque du jeune homme.

-De toute façon tu ne m'écouteras pas, hein ? Se résigna-t-il, se détachant un minimum de l'homme, fixant le plafond et attendant la suite.

-Je veux être incinéré.

-Je croyais que tout les sorciers se faisaient enterrés, une histoire de conservation, un truc du genre ?

-C'est vrai, mais, malgré ça, je ne veux pas finir dans une boîte sous Terre. Fit le maître des potions d'un ton grave.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il, en se retournant finalement vers lui, la curiosité inscrite dans ses yeux trop verts.

-On se bat pour la liberté, non ? Demanda-t-il à Harry, le fixant calmement.

-Heu, oui je crois ? Mais je ne vois pas le …

-Être enfermé dans une boîte n'est pas vraiment ma définition de la liberté. Alors, je veux être incinéré pour pouvoir être libre. Au moins une fois. Tu répandrais mes cendres quelque part près d'ici, ou dans des endroits magnifiques, près de la mer ou quelque chose comme ça… Répondit Severus d'un ton rêveur, qui aurait laissé ses élèves ébahis si il l'avait utilisé en cours. »

Le silence fut de mise dans la chambre, le temps que Harry s'imprègne bien des paroles de son amant, car le brun était sûr que ce serait la première ainsi que la dernière fois que l'homme se dévoilerai ainsi. Il reprit finalement d'un ton sarcastique, cachant l'émotion qui l'avait assaillie à ces paroles.

« -Je ne te savais pas si fleur bleue, Sev' !

-Ce n'est pas fleur bleue, c'est juste, il chercha ses mots pendant quelques secondes avant d'ajouter avec un froncement de sourcils, normal.

-Normal, hein ? demanda Harry, cyniquement. Puis il reprit, plus grave et plus sérieux : De toute façon, si tu meurs, je meurs avec toi.

-Alors ça, ça m'étonnerai ! Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu ne mourras pas que cela soit pendant ou après la guerre. S'insurgea-t-il, puis Severus continua d'un ton plus calme, mais toujours d'un sérieux qui détonnait avec le ton rêveur de quelques minutes auparavant, on va dire que … Tu as un quota de trente ans à vivre après la guerre que je sois là ou pas ! Sinon je te jure que mort ou pas, je ferai de ta vie, ou de ta mort, un Enfer.

-Trente ans c'est long tu sais, bouda Harry, je n'arrive déjà pas à m'imaginer une seule journée sans pouvoir te voir alors trente ans… Tu ne sais pas ce que tu me demandes, Sev'. Si tu meurs, je… Non, en fait je ne veux même pas y penser. Tu vivras, je vivrai et on vivra encore longtemps, heureux et ensemble. Si le début de sa phrase avait été dit d'un ton presque désespéré, la dernière phrase, elle fut dite d'une façon rapide et qui marquait le fait que le brun voulait convaincre Severus, et sûrement un peu lui-même, de la réalité de ce fait.

-Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour rester autant optimiste, amour. Murmura le plus âgé tendrement, embrassant le brun sur le front.

-Tu ne l'es pas, alors disons que je le suis pour deux… Répliqua Harry, espiègle.

-Je t'aime, Harry. Avoua le professeur en embrassant son amant en une légère caresse sur ses lèvres qui envoya des frissons dans le corps de celui-ci.

-Moi aussi, Severus, moi aussi. »

_Fin Flash-back. _

Sur la stèle s'inscrivaient les mots :

_SNAPE Severus_

_Janvier 1960 – Mai 1998_

_Mort en héros_

Comme sur toutes les autres stèles, seule l'inscription « Mort en Héros » avaitété gravée, à croire que les centaines de personnes enterrées dans ce cimetière n'avait vécu que pour mourir. Le Survivant eut un ricanement cynique à cette pensée, il ne voulait vraiment pas savoir ce qu'il serait écrit sur sa tombe, si sépulture il y avait. Il regarda pourtant les mots inscrits pendant de longues minutes, gravant leur propos au plus profond de sa mémoire au fur et à mesure que des larmes silencieuses glissaient sur ses joues, sa lèvre inférieure saignait, il l'avait mordue trop fort dans une tentative illusoire de réprimer ses sanglots. Il se demanda furtivement comment il pouvait encore avoir de l'eau dans ses réserves lacrymales après tout ce qu'il avait déjà pleuré.

Ses doigts frôlèrent le nom de son amant mort, tandis que ses lèvres chuchotèrent un : « Sev' » déchirant, il l'avait vraiment laissé finalement, il ne pourrait plus le retrouver. Severus était mort, comme tous les autres. Cette conclusion parvint à son esprit et tout ces sens qui jusqu'alors avait été quasi-inexistant depuis l'entrée dans ce lieu, se réveillèrent d'un coup, comme pour lui faire comprendre que _lui_ était encore vivant. Sa peau ressentait les rayons du soleil qui venait s'étendre sur lui, le goût du sang dans sa bouche n'avait jamais été aussi amer, il voyait trouble à travers ses larmes, sa gorge était sèche et il avait été persuadé à cet instant là qu'il ne pourrait plus parler pendant un moment, il sentait aussi l'odeur des camélias rouges posés sur la tombe de son professeur décédé. Il se demanda aussi qui pouvait les avoir apporter, avant que la douleur lui fasse momentanément perdre la raison, alors qu'il s'effondrait sur ses genoux, devant la dernière demeure de celui qu'il aimait et aimerait sans doute toute sa vie.

Et alors que le soleil brillait toujours aussi fort, un jeune adolescent, appuyé contre une stèle de marbre blanc dans un des cimetières sorcier du centre de Londres, put finalement dire au revoir à l'homme qu'il avait aimé puis perdu et tout cela dans un temps infiniment court. Juste pendant quelques secondes d'éternité.

_Flash Back_

La dernière bataille, celle qui marquerait la victoire d'un des deux camps, la victoire du bien et du mal était sur le point de commencer. Mais pour le moment, les deux amants étaient loin de penser à tout cela, profitant seulement de l'étreinte dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, et du sentiment d'amour qui les entourait. Même si la nervosité commençait lentement à les gagner. Harry, le visage contre le torse de son amant, qui lui, avait son menton posé contre les cheveux du plus petit, prit la parole dans un chuchotement inquiet :

« -Severus ?

-Harry ?

-Toi non plus… Toi non plus tu n'as pas le droit de mourir. Tu me le promets hein ? Son ton était désespéré, trahissant la peur qui s'insufflait doucement en lui.

-Je ferais de mon mieux, c'est tout ce que je peux te promettre. »

Sa réponse pinça un peu le cœur du brun, mais il fut heureux de sa réponse franche. Il laissa passer quelques secondes dans le silence, se délectant de l'odeur suave de son amant avant de reprendre :

« -Je comprends… Et, tu sais, je crois que j'avais tort, je crois que j'ai aussi peur de mourir, au moins un peu. Chuchota le plus jeune à l'oreille de l'homme qui le serra plus fort dans ses bras à son aveu, le Survivant le chuchota comme il aurait chuchoté un terrible secret, et sans doute avait-il un peu honte de l'avouer.

-Moi aussi j'ai peur Harry. Mais tu dois l'occulter pour te donner à fond dans la bataille et pour justement revenir vivant. Et tu le dois. Pour moi, d'accord ? Répondit Severus du même ton.

-J'essaierais aussi. Juré.

-Je n'en doute pas. Après tout, tu es le Survivant. Tu as toujours eu une chance insolente pour te tirer d'affaires sans trop de problèmes. Finit-il un ricanement cynique dans la voix.

-Je préférerais que ce soit toi qui l'aies cette chance. Ajouta le Gryffondor, avec un froncement de sourcils, reposant sa tête contre le torse de son amant.

-T'inquiètes pas pour moi. Tout ira bien, amour. »

Dit le professeur d'un ton qui ne trahissait pas la peur qu'il ressentait à l'intérieur, il devait être fort pour deux. Il devait protéger Harry du mieux qu'il pouvait. Severus vint ravir les lèvres du Gryffondor, et essaya à travers ce baiser de faire oublier à celui-ci toute son inquiétude. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, le plus jeune murmura :

« -Si jamais je revenais pas, je veux que tu saches que …

-Harry, non, s'il te plaît, tu me diras ça plus tard, quand on sera tout les deux en sécurité, après la Bataille. Coupa l'ex-serpentard d'un ton suppliant.

-…D'accord… Qui est optimiste maintenant, hein ? Demanda Harry, dans une tentative vaine de détendre l'atmosphère pour le moins tendue, ce qui marcha un minimum puisque Severus lâcha un doux rire dans ses cheveux.

-Il faut y aller maintenant.

-Encore un peu, s'il te plaît, je ne veux pas te laisser, tu ne crois pas qu'on pourrait rester caché ici ? Juste un peu. Je veux rester avec toi Sev'. Supplia le plus jeune, fermant les yeux et raffermissant son étreinte sur la taille de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Un ange passa, alors que Severus réfléchissait, tenté par la proposition du Survivant. Mais la raison reprit le dessus sur son esprit, ils ne pouvaient pas laisser les autres se débrouiller seuls, aussi ajouta-t-il :

« -J'aurais aimé, vraiment. Mais, Harry, tu es leur sauveur, ils ont besoin de toi pour que tu puisses leur redonner espoir…

-Dis pas de conneries tu veux. Je suis sûr que tu ne le penses même pas. Répondit-il, rouvrant finalement ses orbes verts.

-Si, bien sûr que je le pense. Ces gens sont des idiots qui ont besoin d'être réconforté par un gosse qui a la moitié de leurs âges. Mais malgré ça, je pense ce que je dis.

-Le gosse te remercie. S'insurgea Harry, calmement, dans un froncement de sourcils.

-C'est rien. Reprit son vis-à-vis un sourire dans la voix.

-Idiot. Chuchota-t-il tendrement.

-Sûrement oui, tu vois bien celui dont je suis amoureux ?

-Hmmm, non ? Qui est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il en levant les yeux vers lui, un sourire doux sur le visage.

-Qui est l'idiot maintenant ? Questionna Severus d'un ton neutre.

-Toi ! Parce que tu sais très bien que je veux que tu me le dises… Répliqua-t-il, une moue boudeuse qui le rendait adorable sur le visage.

-Bien, bien, dit-il en riant doucement contre le cou du brun. Quelques secondes plus tard, il reprit, sérieux :

-Je t'aime Harry.

-Bien. Je suis content. Répondit le susnommé d'un ton fier et arrogant.

-Sale gosse.

-Et fière de l'être en plus.

-Je t'adore.

-Ca serait difficile de ne pas m'adorer, en fait. Harry jouait au gamin, et il adorait ça. Et il savait que Severus aussi.

-Fais attention, ta tête ne passera bientôt plus la porte !

-… Tant mieux. Comme ça je ne pourrai plus sortir d'ici.»

Mais la réalité reprit ses droits, et Harry se souvint que dehors une guerre les attendait, et que cet instant était peut-être le dernier qu'il passait ensemble.

« -Harry, s'il te plaît, ne sois pas triste, si jamais je ne reviens pas, je veux pouvoir me souvenir te toi qui souris, parce que c'est comme ça que je t'aime le plus.

-D'accord, je serais joyeux et stupide, comme d'habitude. Répliqua-t-il d'un ton enjoué qui était totalement feint.

-Pour une fois que tu dis la vérité.

-Il faut bien commencer un jour, pas vrai ?

-C'est un fait. »

Dit Severus d'un ton docte avant que des bruits de détonation commence à se faire entendre à l'extérieur et les deux amants finirent par se séparer, doucement et douloureusement. Severus se dirigea vers la porte, Harry sur ses talons fixant la nuque de l'homme repoussant le pressentiment horrible qui lui disait que c'était la dernière fois qu'il le voyait. Il se força à sourire lorsque l'homme se retourna pour l'embrasser d'une façon violente et passionnée, qui trahissait la peur sournoise qui les habitait, ils se séparèrent finalement, bien trop tôt à leur goût. Le brun vit son vis-à-vis fermer les yeux, alors qu'ils reprenaient encore leurs souffles leurs fronts posés l'un contre l'autre, lorsque l'homme les rouvrit, une nouvelle lueur avait prit place dans les deux puits sans fond qui caractérisaient son regard, celle de la détermination. Le plus jeune retint son souffle alors que son amant prenait la parole, lui lançant un « A plus tard » qui résonnait encore dans son esprit lorsque Severus continua sa route dans un autre embranchement de couloir, tandis que Harry fixait encore l'endroit où celui-ci avait disparu, les larmes au bord des yeux.

_Fin Flash-back._

* * *

Le trajet vers le lieu où résidait son amant il y a encore quelques semaines se fit dans le silence, comme toutes les autres fois où Harry était descendu jusqu'ici, néanmoins tout n'était pas comme d'habitude. Parce que cette soirée serait la dernière. Il devait aller de l'avant et vivre comme Severus l'aurait voulu. Heureux.

Il entra d'une démarche assurée dans la pièce, bien que son cœur batte à toute allure, il avait envie d'être là et en même temps, il était terrifié. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il savait que cela serait la dernière fois qu'il verrait son visage et qu'il pourrait lui parler. Il espérait pouvoir se détacher de lui, non pas l'oublier mais, juste, vivre avec son souvenir, en se souvenant des bons moments, de leurs rires, de leurs baisers, des moments où ils se donnaient l'un à l'autre. Il espérait réussir à vivre avec eux. Mais pour le moment, et même si le portrait n'était qu'un simulacre de la personne qu'il avait connue et aimée, il devait lui dire au revoir. Non, pas adieu, parce qu'il savait qu'il serait amené à le revoir un jour. Peut-être pas ici, peut-être dans une autre vie, où lui ne serait pas le Survivant, où Voldemort n'existerait pas et où ils pourraient vivre et s'aimer, mais il était persuadé qu'il le retrouverait.

Il répondit au sourire tendre que lui envoya l'homme dans le tableau lorsqu'il pénétra dans la chambre. Il s'assit doucement sur le lit, fixant toujours l'homme. Il devait pouvoir se souvenir de ses traits durs et, parfois tendres, seulement lorsqu'il regardait lui. Harry ne pourrait pas supporter d'oublier un seul détail de ce visage, d'oublier sa voix et son odeur. Il voulait faire vivre leurs souvenirs à travers lui. Il savait que cela ne se ferait pas sans douleur, mais s'il vivait pour Severus, alors il devrait arriver à tenir, pas vrai ? Du moins, c'était la conclusion à laquelle Harry était parvenue la veille dans le cimetière.

« -Harry ? Tu vas bien ? »

Le susnommé sourit au ton inquiet de la voix, lui rappelant que Severus, peut importe qu'il soit son amant ou pas, c'était toujours inquiété pour lui, ou du moins l'avait toujours sauvé. Aujourd'hui c'était à lui de se sauver, et de libérer son amant par la même occasion.

« -Oui… Enfin, pas vraiment, mais c'est comme ça qu'est la vie, non ? Douloureux, mais cela en vaut sans doute la peine, tu ne crois pas ? »

Harry parlait d'une manière rêveuse, plus pour lui-même que pour son interlocuteur. Il réfléchissait à la manière de lui dire. Il ne savait pas vraiment par où commencer. Aussi décida-t-il d'aller droit au but.

« Sev', je voulais te dire. Aujourd'hui, c'est la dernière fois. La dernière fois que je viens ici… J'aurai tout aussi bien pu partir directement, mais je me suis dit que… Je devais venir te voir avant, au moins pour te dire « Au revoir », et pour te dire que je tiendrai ma promesse. Tu te souviens tu m'avais fait promettre de vivre, alors je le ferai pour toi. Pour ton souvenir. Pour ce que tu m'as donné et pour ce que tu m'as appris. Parce que même si tu t'en rendais pas compte, tu m'as appris un nombre incroyable de choses. Tu m'as appris que la vie valait la peine d'être vécue et tu m'as appris à aimer. Et pour ça je voulais te dire… Merci. Et, je tiendrais ma promesse, je vivrai avec mes souvenirs, même si je sais que ça sera douloureux et que j'aurais du mal, mais je chercherai à être heureux. Et, quand ça sera le cas, je reviendrais te voir ici et je te montrerai, Sev'. Je te le promets… J'espère juste que tu ne m'oublieras pas, toi non plus. Et que, où que tu sois, tu m'attendes. Parce que je sais qu'on se reverra, je ne sais pas quand ni pourquoi, mais j'en suis persuadé. Ou peut-être que c'est seulement moi qui essaye de m'en convaincre… Je sais pas si c'est réellement à toi que je parle ou si je parle juste à un tableau mais je voulais quand même te dire que je t'aime et que je te remercie. »

Toute la tirade du Survivant avait été dite, dans un murmure presque inaudible, mais Severus avait tout entendu, le moindre mot et même chaque intonation de ceux-ci. Il était fier de Harry, il avait finit par comprendre ce qu'il avait voulu lui apprendre pendant tout ces mois passés avec lui, que malgré tout les obstacles et les pertes, on devait se battre pour soi et pour les personnes qui nous entoure et qu'on ne doit pas abandonner.

Le portrait fut tiré de ses pensées par le brun qui reprit la parole, d'une voix plus claire et forte et d'un ton qui paraissait enjoué en dépit de l'eau qui embuait ses yeux.

« -Voilà, j'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire, alors… Je vais y aller. »

Le Gryffondor se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas pressé, il ouvrit celle-ci brusquement, mais se retourna finalement vers le tableau, qui l'avait suivi du regard, et lui dit doucement :

« -Au revoir, Sev'. », Harry sortit de la pièce et seul le bruit de ses pas vint troubler le silence des appartements du professeur le plus craint de tout Poudlard, qui souriait tendrement au souvenir du jeune homme qui venait de quitter la pièce. Il s'en alla, laissant la toile vide et noire, en pensant qu'il reviendrait sans doute de temps en temps par ici, attendant le retour de l'homme qu'il avait lui aussi aimé de toutes ses forces.

Ainsi, disparut le Survivant sans laisser aucune trace de son passage. Et les mois, puis les années passèrent sans que personne n'entende parler de lui.

Mais par un jour de printemps, les nouveaux élèves de l'école purent voir passer un homme aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux émeraude brillant d'un trop plein de vie, descendant dans les cachots où sans qu'ils le sachent cet homme avait passé ce qui resterait sans doute les meilleures années de sa vie…

Fin.

* * *

Alors ? Je suis ouverte à toutes vos impressions, j'accepte même les menaces de mort ! Mais pour ça : Reviews !

Hell.

(21.04.08)

NdM : Moi j'adore, c'est dépressif, triste mais j'adore quand même nyuhu (suis juste un peu déçu, ze voulais la suite des lemons moua ! un jour je lui en ferai écrire vous verrez !)

* * *

Edit du 17.05.08.

RAR(s) :

**Petite Grenouille : **Hi ! Merci pour ta review, contente que tu ais aimé - Espère te revoir bientôt. +


End file.
